Death Man's Play
by DoomOfHope
Summary: When Anna opens a theater to earn Money she started a audition. The gang decided to have a try...wad will happen? read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter 1. Auditions

AT SCHOOL

"Hey Horo! Have you heard of the news that the richest girl in school, Anna is opening a theater? She is holding an audition! Perhaps we can have a go. We might even get parts!" exclaimed Chocolove, the class's noisiest and nosiest pupil, not to mention that he's a lame joker.

Horo slammed his locker and sighed. Why is he always the victim of Chocolove? "Yoh and the others are all trying out for fun, persuaded by me. So, why don't you join them?" Chocolove continued. "Is Ren going?" asked Horo. He was positive that he won't be going and he might find a excuse not to go. But when the reply 'yes' came, Horo thought he might faint. Even Ren got persuaded! No way! What could he do? He planned to act dumb so nothing would happen…

AFTER SCHOOL

BRRIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! The school bell went. Groan. Time for auditions! Horo sighed and tried to slip away. But all of them dragged him along, with much protest.

AT THE THEATER

Anna sat on a chair. Some other people were already there. Those who knew Anna's fierceness had all made an excuse and fled. Team Flower was there too, with a struggling Hao. Horo sniggered. He spotted Fraust and Eliza. Still holding hands as usual. Anna stood up. "The play starts in 15 minutes. All of you are hired. Now START working on your own script. The title is there. Death Man's Play. Go think of your own roles and speech. Chocolove and Ryu are fired. I can't stand looking at their faces. All tickets are already sold out so u guys beta do a good job. I'll be back to watch." With that, Anna left. Tamao raised up her hands and volunteered to be the organizer. "Who wants to be the dead man?" "REN!" everyone chorused. Ren grumbled LOUDLY. Everyone ignored him. "k..Wife?" "Mari wants to try" "k…Daughters?" "Pilica and Marchii raised their hands eagerly. "hmm… funeral carriers? Fraust and eliza can be the doctor and nurse. Well… the remaining shall be the erm…yea! Funeral Carriers." "What 'bout u Tamao?" asked yoh. Tamao blushed and said softly "Narrator" Anna returned… "Start acting…no slacking… 1st warning…"

THE CURTAINS WERE DRAWNED…

Once there was a man named Ren… one day, when he went to the clinic, he found out that he had contracted lung cancer as he was smoking this days…

Ren: O dear… I got lung cancer. Only got 3 months left. Might as well enjoy myself.

With that, he took a whiff of smoke. There, he collapsed.

Mari: Hubby, Mari found out that Mari had lost Mari's and Ren's wedding ring. What shall Mari do? Is it a bad omen? Mari was wondering if Ren-Chan would buy… Ren-Chan! What are u doing on the floor? (Walks over anxiously…) Get up! O Ren-Chan! U are not (GASP)…breathing! My daughters! Come quick!

Pilica and Marchii hurried onto the stage nervously.

Pilica & Marchii: Yes mom?

Mari: Your Dad! He died! I think… Call the doctor!

Pilica & Marchii: YES!

Fraust and Eliza steps on the stage

Fraust and Eliza: Who is the 1 who needs to be operated on?

Mari: Ren-Chan

Fraust: His not breathing! Quick 100 volts!

Eliza nods obediently. (Gave Ren a 1000 volts by mistake)

Eliza: Opps…

Fraust: AIYAH! He dead liaoz…ok! Bye bye

Pillica, Marchii and Mari weeps fakely.

Horo, Lyzerg, Hao and Yoh came and placed Ren in a coffin and prepared to take him away.

Anna walks up the stage and said, "Please! You call this a play! They are here to watch a play! Not a conversation… I SAY REDO! And make it more… dramatic..." Anna sat back to her seat…watching…

All of them got ready for TAKE 2…


	2. Chapter 2

**TAKE 2...ACTION!

* * *

**

Ren had just came back from the hospital and found out that he had contracted lung cancer…

Ren: O my gracious! Thy had actually contracted lung cancer. Thy shall try to enjoy more of my life… Thy only have 3 months left… Why must this happen…WHY?

For ren, to enjoy means to smoke. So, he took a WIFF of cigarette and PLONK…he collapsed on the floor. His wife, Mari, entered the room…

Mari: Oh my dearest beloved...Mari had lost our wedding ring! Now, I'm feeling the empitiness in my heart…

O please! Free Mari from the torture by buying a new, splendid, sparkiling, attractive, new. Oh no! 'sounds of lighting could be heard…BRROONNGGG' Ren! My 'handsome' splendid, puuurrrrrrrfect wonderful, flawless husband! Wad r u doing, lying…on the floor! 'fake gasp of horror' My dearrrrest daughters, please come and see, the beloved man who showered u with life… I think he had ascended to the world's heaven beyond!

Pillica and Marchii: Gasp! Our dad…DOCTORS!

Faust and Eliza walked professionally up the stage…

Faust: Me sweetest,dearie,cutie,darling, eliza… lets gif this man a 100 volts of the vibrant of life…

ZSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ren jumps up and falls back FLAT.

Faust: 200?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Eliza: I had made the blunder of the life….by mistake, I had sent this man away from all his torture, like the three ladies here…'receive fierce glares from Mari, Marchii and Pillica' gdbye!

Pillica, Marchii and Mari weeps fakely.

Horo, Lyzerg, Hao and Yoh came and placed Ren in a coffin and prepared to take him away.

Anna walks up the stage…AGAIN! Everyone came and receive their "verdict"…

Anna: All the audience here are children! How will they understand all these? Make it more hip! Get ready for take 3….

Author's Note: Hope I didn't get Faust's name wrong…I noe this is short…but aniwaez, does ani1 expect and normal play to be THAT long?


	3. Chapter 3

Take 3….ACTION!

Tamao…a lil lil impatient: ONCE… opps…sry! Erm… once there was man named Ren. He went to erm.. the ah.. docs and got the report that he got arh lung cancer.

Ren: Shit la! Y of all people I get cancer?'slams chair' Nvm la… enjoy while I can. Heheh. Nobody noe de…

Took a BIG whiff of smoke… Fell on floor.

Mari 'a lil dead toned…but who cares?' : Yo… Yo… Yo… whats up man? Gosh… die liaoz? What happen? Oi… ladies… please la. Put down ur cosmetics and look at ur old man!

Pilica and Marchii: Die liaoz den die lo… Oh No!

Mari: finally know the consequences izit?

Pilica and Marchii nodded their head…

Pillica and Marchii: DEAD LIAOZ MEAN NO MONEY LOH!

Mari: … Also like that la. But this is not the MAIN reason. It means I hafta work and spoil my delectable and BEAUTIFUL hands!

Marchii and Pillica: …

Mari: I don't care la. Go get the docs all else no…

Marchii and Pilica: MONEY! Ok ok… going

Faust and Eliza: Know liao la. Speak so loud. Even the dead will know loh…

Everibody looks at eliza.

Anna: No diverting of attention.

Everi1 quickly scatters back.

Faust: Eliza! Go sot him until he wake up.

Eliza: die liaoz mean die liao…

Lawyer a.k.a Lyzerg: he left his will to charity so…

Marchii, Pilica and Mari: TO HELL WITH HIM!

Lyzerg: … Please Ladies

Anna: Hip…

Lyzerg: Ok ok.. nvr hear finish what I say. He left 1 percent to charity and 99 to u la. Happy?

Marchii, Pilica and Mari: Happy!

Pillica, Marchii and Mari celebrates!.

Horo, Lyzerg, Hao and Yoh came and placed Ren in a coffin and prepared to take him away.

Anna walks up the stage. Everyone froze.

Anna: ok liao. Go pack up… I treat everybody to $1 chao kuey tiao.

Everyone: eh… Ren… wake up. Free food leh. Ren? EEEEEK! He really die liaoz.

Anna walks comely to the back stage while everyone flees. Including actors/ narrator.

It is BYE-BYE Ren. The curtain closes. At 12pm… A hand stuck out of the curtain…

THE END.

If u wanna noe the ending, please e-mail me. Haha! Happy guessing what happened!


End file.
